Work proposed is in two sections, Clinical and Basic Laboratory. The clinical section involves the treatment of patients with acute spinal cord injuries, such treatment to include a randomizaiion of 100 mg vs 1000 mg of methylpredsilone and investigation of the value of early surgical correction of spinal cord compression with stabilization. Both clinial programs represent a continuation of activity already in progress. Electrophysiological monitoring will be considered in evaluation of patients preoperative, during surgery and postoperatively. Long term follow-up will be conducted at 6 weeks, 6 months, and 1 year. All data will be stored with the Epiemiological Center at Yale University with analysis by Dr. Michael Bracken. These pograms are within the scope of currently accepted clinical therapy. The Basic Research section of this proposal consists of continued evaluation of the pathophysiological, biochemical and electrophysiological sequelae of experimental spinal cord injury in felines. An analysis of therapeutic programs directed towards correction of ischemia, edema, lipid peroxidation and associated enzymatic changes will hopefully lead to new therapies for trial in the clinical situation.